


Łatwopalni

by kanzagi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, Illnesses, M/M, Romance, Therapy, True Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzagi/pseuds/kanzagi
Summary: Opowieść o najtrudniejszym okresie w życiu Aomine.





	Łatwopalni

_Nasze życie jest ulotne, wiesz Daiki?_

Powiedział mi to w drugim tygodniu naszego związku, gdy nie chciałem iść na imprezę. Tym mnie przekonał. Ale nigdy więcej już tego nie powiedział. Tylko nie wiem czemu tak bardzo utkwiło mi to w głowie.  
\- Może to był przełom w waszym związku?  
\- Chyba tak. Po tym już nie potrafiłem bez Niego wytrzymać. Chociaż szkoła, treningi, egzaminy skracały nasz wspólny czas. Może dlatego zrezygnowałem z koszykówki i wybrałem szkołę policyjną.  
\- Mieliście przez to więcej czasu dla siebie?  
\- Nie, chyba nie. Ale nie chciałem już z nim konkurować. Jego marzenie bycia najlepszym mogło się spełnić. Wiesz, że On, Akashi, Kiyoshi, Himuro i Hayama zdobyli Mistrzostwo Świata trzy razy z rzędu?  
\- Coś o tym czytałam. Pierwsze było dość niepodziewane, prawda?  
\- Taaa. Szczególnie, że On, Akashi i Himuro w tamtym czasie jeszcze nie skończyli szkoły. Ale byli najlepsi. W sumie z Akashim nie mogło być inaczej. Jego umiejętności są straszne.  
\- Jednak po trzecich mistrzostwach i On zrezygnował z koszykówki.  
\- Miał dość tego czerwonego psychopaty. Uwielbiał wygrywać, ale chciał spędzić więcej czasu ze mną. W sumie cała piątka wtedy zrezygnowała.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Akashi stwierdził, że to może utrudnić zwycięstwo, a z resztą znudziło mu się to. A reszta nie chciała stracić miana najlepszych. Każdy znalazł sobie inne zajęcie.  
\- Od razu wiedział co chce robić?  
\- Nie, jakieś cztery lata nie robił nic. Świetnie gotował, więc nie narzekałem. Ale chyba męczyła go ta bezsilność i postanowił zostać strażakiem.  
\- Ludzie wiedzieli, że jesteście razem?  
\- Nie wiem. Nie spotykaliśmy się ze złośliwościami, wiec chyba nie. Nasi przyjaciele wiedzieli, reszta nie musiała.  
\- A ty jak zapatrywałeś się na Jego bycie strażakiem?  
\- Już widziałem nas razem pracujących. Straż i policja muszą ze sobą współpracować. Cieszyłem się, że będę mógł mieć na niego oko.  
\- I w tedy to się zaczęło?  
\- Tak. Pamiętam to dokładnie. Tamtego dnia wstał wcześnie i wyszedł po ostatnie wyniki badań. Tylko ich brakowało by mógł zostać profesjonalnym strażakiem.  
\- Nie przeczuwałeś nic złego?  
\- Nie. Byłem tak samo szczęśliwy jak On. Nawet przygotowałem posiłek. Choć kucharz ze mnie żaden.  
\- Kiedy zorientowałeś się, że coś jest nie tak?  
\- Nie odbierał ode mnie telefonów i nie poinformował mnie, że wróci później. Nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzyło. Razem z Tetsu, Satsuki i Kise szukaliśmy Go.  
\- Kto go znalazł?  
\- Tetsu...

* * *

Był piękny dzień. Słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie, ludzie się uśmiechali i wszystko jakby zwolniło. Każdy chciał nacieszyć się pogodą. Szedł szczęśliwy. Za chwile miał w końcu spełnić swoje dziecięce marzenie. Pozostało tylko odebranie i zaniesienie wyników badań. I będzie mógł współpracować z Daikim.  
W taki dzień jak ten nikt nie spodziewa się złych wiadomości. Słońce napawa optymizmem.  
Przestało być dobrze z chwilą gdy w rejestracji kazali mu czekać. Po chwili pojawiła się sympatyczna lekarka i zaprosiła go na dodatkowe badania. Chciał odmówić i wrócić jak najszybciej do domu. Jednak nie pozwolono mu. Bez swoich wyników nie mógł opuścić szpitala.  
Jego spokój uleciał. Kolejne badania coraz bardziej do irytowały. A pani doktor gdzieś znikła. Na pytanie co się dzieję nikt mu nie odpowiadał.  
\- Panie Kagami zapraszam do mojego gabinetu. - Doktor Soir zaprosiła mężczyznę gestem ręki do pomieszczenia.  
Miał nadzieję, że to wszystko zaraz się skończy i będzie mógł wrócić...

Nie wiedział gdzie idzie. Usłyszał wyrok. Życie się skończyło. Chciał zniknąć. Nic nie czuć, nic nie pamiętać.  
Wyłączył komórkę.  
Zatrzymał się na moście nad torami kolejowymi. Patrzył w dół. Pociągi co chwila mknęły to w jedną to w drugą stronę.

\- Taiga-kun nie skacz. - Głos przyjaciela wyrwał go z odrętwienia.  
\- Tetsuya co tu robisz? - Rozejrzał się wokoło, nie poznawał tego miejsca.  
\- Daiki szuka cię po całym mieście. - Wyjaśnił i popchnął go.  
Kagami niechętnie ruszył się z miejsca. Gdyby nie Kuroko zapewne znów stanąłby w miejscu. Sam nie potrafił zmobilizować się do ruchu.  
\- Wyjaśnisz mi czemu nie wróciłeś do domu? - Tetsuya spróbował dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek.  
\- Umarli nie mają domu. - Powiedział to tak zimnym głosem, że jego towarzysz się wzdrygnął.  
\- Przecież żyjesz.  
\- Tylko zostały mi maksymalnie trzy miesiące życia...

* * *

\- Tetsu opowiedział mi jak On wyglądał gdy go znalazł.  
\- Wyjaśnił coś dokładniej?  
\- Cały czas powtarzał tylko, że jest martwy. Przez dwa dni nic więcej nie wiedzieliśmy.  
\- Kiedy powiedział o co chodzi?  
\- Midorima znalazł jego kartę na oddziale gdzie pracował. Lekarka, która zajmowała się Taigą, była jego mentorką.

\- Nie obowiązywała go tajemnica lekarska?  
\- Pewnie obowiązywała, ale tak jak wszyscy martwił się. Wiesz, że nawet Akashi swoimi sposobami nic z Taigi nie wyciągnął. To było najgorsze.  
\- A jakie sposoby wykorzystywał Akashi?  
\- Brutalne. Tylko na Nim nie robiło to wrażenia. Jakby nic nie czuł.  
\- Jak zareagował gdy mu powiedziałeś, że wiesz?

* * *

Kagami leżał na łóżku i tępo wpatrywał się w sufit. Aomine usiadł obok niego i zaczął głaskać po włosach. Jego partner spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Taiga ja wiem. - Nie potrafił zapanować nad drżeniem głosu.

\- Przepraszam... - Tylko tyle potrafił wyszeptać. Z jego oczu popłynęły łzy.

Aomine zamarł. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział jak Kagami płaczę. Sam też stracił nad sobą panowanie. Mocno przytulił swojego partnera. Wdychał zachłannie jego zapach. Już wiedział, że nie zostało im dużo czasu. Chciał jak najbardziej nacieszyć się Kagamim. Chciał mieć na czym opierać swoje życie przez kolejne lata.

Świadomość zbliżającego się końca była najgorsza.

* * *

\- Wszystko uległo zmianie?

\- Tak. Choć pomoc doktor Soir była czymś wspaniałym. Myślę, że bez niej On poddałby się dużo wcześniej. Ona walczyła o jak najdłuższy czas.

\- Na co tak dokładnie chorował?

\- Miał raka wątrobowokomórkowego z przerzutami.

\- I nie czuł wcześniej bólu?

\- Do bólu był przyzwyczajony. Myślę, że nie czuł zmian. Zawsze dawał z siebie sto procent. A że czasem bolało trudno. Ryzyko zawodu.

\- A ty nie zauważyłeś zmian?

\- On się nie zmienił do momentu usłyszenia diagnozy. Cały czas tak samo ruchliwy i ambitny. Jak miałem zauważyć zmianę? On powiedział, że nie czuł, że jego wnętrze jest wyniszczone.

\- Był zawodowym koszykarzem, przecież miał badania kontrolne.

\- Tylko choroba rozwinęła się po zakończeniu kariery, a nie w jej trakcie. I bardzo szybko się rozwinęła. Doktor Soir powiedziała, że nawet jeśliby wcześniej wykryli koniec byłby ten sam. Po prostu zaatakował go kurewsko silny skurwiel. I tyle.

\- A po tym jak już wiedziałeś jak wyglądały wasze dni?

* * *

Aomine poprosił o urlop. Cała jednostka dowiedziała się o tym, że jest gejem, ale nikt nie robił z tego powodu wyrzutów. Wszyscy uznali, że musi być przy osobie, której kochał, szczególnie w takim momencie.

Niemal siłą zaciągał go na terapie. Na wyleczenie szans już nie było, ale mógł przeżyć o te kilka dni dłużej. A tego obaj potrzebowali.

Przyjaciele nie pozwolili Kagamiemu się załamać. Nawet ze Stanów przylecieli Riko i Hyuuga.

Wszystko by chłopak wiedział, że nie został sam.

Ich dom codziennie odwiedzało mnóstwo osób. Dzięki temu Kagami większość czasu był szczęśliwy. Nie było miejsca na łzy. Czasem nawet zapominał czemu wszyscy ich odwiedzają.

Mimo zbliżającego się końca to były piękne dni.

* * *

\- Jednak cały czas nie było tak kolorowo, prawda?

\- Miesiąc później znacznie Mu się pogorszyło. I nawet odwiedziny innych nie poprawiały nastroju. Ten okres wspominam najgorzej.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Krzyczał, że mnie nienawidzi, po chwili zaczynał płakać i przepraszać. Czasem miałem dość tego wszystkiego.

* * *

Niemal siłą musiał zapakować Kagamiego do samochodu. Mężczyzna opierał się wszelkimi sposobami.

\- I tak to mi nie pomoże! Po cholerę tracić czas?!- Krzyknął w końcu i wyrwał swoje ręce.

\- To nie jest strata czasu. - Odparł spokojnie Aomine. - Walczymy o każdy dzień.

\- I tak nic to nie zmieni! - Był wściekły. Przestał sobie radzić ze zbliżającą się śmiercią. - Koniec będzie ten sam! - Łzy bezsilności spłynęły po jego policzkach.

\- Zmieni. Może o jeden dzień, może o tydzień. - Daiki starał się zachować spokój. Krzyk tylko by wszystko pogorszył.

\- I co da jeden dzień?

\- Będę miał więcej chwil do pamiętania.

Kagami patrzył na swojego partnera zszokowany.

\- Przepraszam za moje samolubstwo. - Powiedział i opadł na kolana. Nie chciał ranić Aomine. Nie chciał by ten pamiętał kłótnie. Powinni wypełnić te ostatnie chwile wesołymi wspomnieniami.

Daiki przytulił go mocno.

\- To nic. Musisz być czasem samolubny. Masz do tego prawo. - Spokojnie głaskał plecy Kagamiego.

Potem spokojnie pojechali do szpitala. Na badaniach czerwonowłosy był spokojny. Doktor Soir cały czas go wspierała. Rozmowy z nią działały na mężczyznę kojąco.

Aomine chciał posiadać jej blask. Zapewne wiele by to ułatwiło.

* * *

Kolejnego dnia wstał z samego rana. Lodówka świeciła pustkami. Szybko pobiegł do sklepu.

\- O pan Aomine. - Staruszka przy stoisku z owocami zatrzymała go. - Jak się czuje pan Kagami?

\- Raz lepiej, raz gorzej. - Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Próbował sobie przypomnieć kto to jest.

\- Taki młody i silny mężczyzna. - W jej głosie usłyszał smutek. - Ta choroba powinna dopaść mnie, nie jego. Ja już i tak nie mam dużo czasu.

\- Co pani mówi?! - Nie rozumiał jej. - Ta choroba nigdy nie powinna nikogo dotykać.

\- Po mnie nie ma kto płakać. A jak pan Kagami odjedzie to panu będzie ciężko. - Zauważyła. - I wszystkim waszym przyjaciołom.

\- Jakby pani odeszła to Taiga by płakał. - W końcu spłynęło na niego olśnienie. Tej staruszce Kagami ciągle pomagał. To coś naprawił, to zakupy zaniósł do domu. Był jej ochroniarzem.

\- Panie Aomine - zaczęła niepewnie - czy mogłabym go odwiedzić?

\- Oczywiście. Taiga na pewno się ucieszy. - W sumie nie miał pewności, ale widać było, że jest to ważne dla kobiety. - Skończę zakupy i możemy iść.

Była wzruszona. Spodziewała się odmownej odpowiedzi. Tak bardzo chciała jeszcze raz porozmawiać ze swoim wybawicielem.

Razem ruszyli w kierunku mieszkania Daikiego. Nie odzywali się do siebie. Aomine nie miał chęci i sił do rozmowy. A staruszka ciągle myślała co powinna powiedzieć.

Gdy weszli do mieszkania Kagami właśnie wstał. Jego wygląd przez te półtora miesiąca zmienił się. Widać było, że choroba go wyniszcza. Jego włosy i oczy straciły dawny blask, strasznie schudł.

Zamarł gdy ujrzał staruszkę.

\- Witam panie Kagami. - Przywitała się, a na jej twarzy zagościł blady uśmiech. Nie spodziewała się tak tragicznej sytuacji, ale nie dała po sobie nic poznać.

\- Pani Yoshida, co tu pani robi? - Spojrzał pytająco na swojego partnera. Aomine tylko wzruszył ramionami i uciekł do kuchni.

\- Chciałam jeszcze raz z tobą porozmawiać i podziękować za wszelaką pomoc jaką od ciebie otrzymała przez te wszystkie lata mieszkania obok siebie. - Niepewnie usiadła na sofie. Obok niej opadł Kagami. Zbyt długie stanie męczyło go.

\- Nie musi pani za nic dziękować. To obowiązek młodych pomagać starszym. - Powiedział i uśmiechnął się. Przez chwile w oczach było widać dawny blask.

\- Oddałaby wszystko żebym to ja była chora. - W końcu wydusiła z siebie te słowa.

\- Nie może pani tak mówić. - Objął delikatnie kobietę, która się rozpłakała. Była pierwszą osobą, która nie ukrywała swoich uczuć.

\- Mi i tak pozostało niewiele czasu. Mam osiemdziesiąt siedem lat. Choroba nic by nie zmieniła. - Kagami mocnej przycisnął ją do siebie. Nie chciał by ktokolwiek obwiniał się o jego chorobę.

\- To spotkało mnie. Trudno. Już z tym się pogodziłem. - Odparł spokojnie. Choć nie była to prawda. Póki co nie potrafił pogodzić się z tą sytuacją.

\- Mam coś dla pana. - Wyjęła z kieszeni broszkę w kształcie białej róży. - Niech ona poprowadzi pana do wiecznego szczęścia po tej drugiej stronie. - Położyła przedmiot na jego dłoni.

Przez chwile wpatrywał się w kwiat.

\- Nie mogę tego przyjąć. - Zaprotestował. - To zapewne jest ważna pamiątka dla pani.

\- To był prezent mojego ojca dla mamy. Ale ich od dawna nie ma, a ja nie mam dzieci. Chce by pan ją miał.

Popatrzył jej w oczy. Czuł, że nie pozwoli jej zwrócić. Zacisnął palce na broszce.

\- Dziękuje. - Wyszeptał i ostatni raz w swoi życiu przytulił staruszkę.

* * *

\- Ona umarła dwa miesiące po Nim.

\- Byłeś na pogrzebie?

\- Musiałem. Obiecałem, że będę. Niewiele osób przyszło. Mimo tak długie życia tak naprawdę nikt jej nie żegnał. to trochę smutne.

\- Jej wizyta coś zmieniła?

\- Tak. Dlatego zapamiętałem ją bardzo dobrze. On w tedy pogodził się z losem. Często przed snem wpatrywał się w tą broszkę.

\- Wasza relacja poprawiła się?

\- Zdecydowanie. Dużo rozmawialiśmy. Przypominaliśmy wszystkie nasze wspólne chwile. Wiesz pierwsze spotkanie, gdzie zachowałem się jak dupek. Drugie spotkanie gdzie też byłem dupkiem. Drugi mecz przeciwko sobie gdzie pokazał czyja koszykówka jest lepsza. Pierwsza randka, pierwszy pocałunek. Chyba nie mamy tyle czasu by wszystko wymieniać.

\- Możesz mówić tyle ile chcesz. Dla ciebie zawsze mamy zarezerwowany cały dzień.

\- Czuje się zaszczycony.

\- Nie ironizuj. Co było później po tych rozmowach?

\- Poprosił mnie był zorganizował imprezę pożegnalną.

\- Imprezę pożegnalną?

\- Tak chciał pożegnać się ze wszystkimi. Wiesz on czuł, że czas się kończy. I nie chciał odejść nie powiedziawszy ostatniego słowa. Zaprosił wszystkich. Akashi użyczył nam swojego rodzinnego domu.

* * *

Akashi był świetnym organizatorem. Wszystko idealnie przygotował. To głownie on zapraszał gości.

Taiga był zachwycony efektem. Nie zapomniał po co to wszystko, ale w jakiś sposób uspokoił się.

Goście powoli się schodzili. Nikt nie odważył się odmówić. To był wielki plus tego, że Akashi zapraszał. Tylko ktoś chory na umyśle by mu odmówił.

Towarzystwo powoli się rozkręcało. Alkoholu nie było, ale nawet bez tego ludzi się dobrze bawili. Każdy choć na chwilę zapomniał po co tam przyszedł.

Kagami w końcu zdecydował się na słowa pożegnania. Czuł się coraz słabszy, a sam chciał wszystko powiedzieć. Daiki poprosił wszystkich o cisze. Akashi przygotował nawet mikrofon i nagłośnienie. Wiedział, że głos Kagamiego nie ma już takiej mocy jak kiedyś.

\- Dziękuje, że wszyscy przyszliście na to pożegnanie. - Zaczął. - I ja, i wy wiecie, że mój czas się kończy. Cieszę się, że miałem takie życie. Może trochę za mało czasu dostałem, ale to nic. Mam najwspanialszego partnera życiowego, najlepszych przyjaciół, osiągnąłem sukces. Inni mogą mi tego zazdrościć. - Musiał na chwile przerwać. Wyjął kartkę z kieszeni marynarki. - Kiedyś pewnie zapamiętałby to co chce wam powiedzieć, ale dziś musiałem zapisać to na kartce. Nie chciałbym nikogo pominąć. Wiec zaczynam. Riko - zwrócił się do byłej trenerki Seirin. - Jestem dumny, z tego ze byłem jednym z twoich pierwszych podopiecznych. Dziś jesteś najlepszym trenerem koszykarzy. Twoja zaciętość powinna być wzorem dla innych. Dzięki tobie uwierzyłem, że marzenia mogą się spełnić. - Łzy popłynęły po jej twarzy. - Dziękuje za wszystkie rady jakich mi udzieliłaś. I dziękuje, że zawsze pilnowałaś bym nie zaczął gwiazdorzyć. Dzięki tobie wykorzystałem swój czas w pełni. - Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Był to dla niej trudny moment.

\- Nie musisz mi za nic dziękować Bakagami. - Uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Zazwyczaj tak się do niego zwracała.

\- Hyuuga masz o nią dbać. Niech nigdy przez ciebie nie płaczę, bo odwiedzę cię w snach. Mam nadzieję, że doczekacie się wspaniałych pociech. I zawsze ją wspieraj. Trafiła ci się najwspanialsza kobieta na świecie. - Były kapitan Seirin tylko kiwnął głową. Nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu. - Akashi, Kiyoshi i Hayama gra z wami w reprezentacji to była czysta przyjemność. Utarliśmy nosa tym zarozumiałym Amerykanom. Pokazaliśmy, że to Japonia jest najlepsza. Mam nadzieje, że wasze dalsze życie będzie sobie spokojnie płynąć. I Akashi powinieneś choć spróbować być miłym dla ludzi. Wiesz, że to nie gryzie? - Seijuro tylko pokręcił rozbawiony głową. - Tatsuya dziękuje, że pokazałaś mi koszykówkę i zająłeś się mną gdy tego najbardziej potrzebowałem. bez tego nigdy nie poznałbym tych wszystkich wspaniałych ludzi. I dla mnie zawsze będziesz najlepszym Starszym Bratem. I wierze, że wytrzymasz długie lata z tym żarłokiem. - Murasakabira, akurat znów coś przeżuwał. Nawet się nie zorientował, że o nim jest mowa. - Jego nieświadomość jest niesamowita. Alex dzięki tobie nauczyłem się kochać koszykówkę i pokonałem Daikiego. Bez tego zapewne nigdy byśmy nie zostali parą. Jestem ci wdzięczny na zawsze. A facetami się nie przejmuj, jak nie potrafią docenić kogoś tak cudownego, to znaczy, że to barany. - Garcia podeszła i przytuliła chłopaka. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez. - Już nie płacz. - Poklepał ją delikatnie po plecach. - Później jeszcze pozwolę ci mnie pościskać, ale teraz daj mi dokończyć. - Kobieta niechętnie odsunęła się od niego. - Midorima postaraj się złapać trochę wesołości od swojego partnera, bo zestarzejesz się za wcześnie i jeszcze Takao cię porzuci. Choć tak szczerze dalej nie rozumiem jak wy ze sobą wytrzymujecie.

\- My nie rozumiemy jak wy ze sobą wytrzymujecie więc jesteśmy kwita. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Kazunari, Kagami również się uśmiechnął. 

\- Nie przerywaj mi. Tetsu dzięki tobie zrozumiałem jak ważna jest gra zespołowa. Bez ciebie nic bym nie osiągnął. Dziękuje ci za to. Mam nadzieję, że ty i Kise będzie razem aż do śmierci. I Kise też postaraj się go trochę ożywić. Tyle lat minęło, a on dalej potrafi zniknąć i zawsze jest taki poważny. Musisz się cieszyć życiem Tetsu. Satsuki dziękuje za wsparcie i błogosławieństwo naszego związku. Bez twoich zachęt Daiki pewnie nigdy by się nie odważył zaryzykować. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz wspaniałego partnera, który wesprze ciebie i bliźniaki. Żałuje, że nie mogę się z nimi pożegnać. A i Satsuki jakbyś miała jakieś problemy dzwoń do Daikiego. Obiecał, że ci pomoże w potrzebie. Furihata nie pozwól zdominować się tej czerwonej gnidzie, bo będzie z tobą źle. Musisz mu się czasem postawić żeby i on o coś powalczył...

* * *

\- Tamta noc była długa. Do każdego coś powiedział. To znaczy do mnie nie, ale my mieliśmy jeszcze czas.

\- I potem widywał tylko ciebie?

\- Tak. Już nie opuszczał mieszkania. Doktor Soir odwiedzała go codziennie. Ale żadnych leków już nie dostawał. Było wiadomo, że to koniec.

\- Jak się pożegnaliście?

* * *

\- Daiki chce ostatni raz zagrać w koszykówkę. - Głos Kagamiego był ledwie słyszalny.

\- Jesteś za słaby. - Zaprotestował. Nie chciał przyspieszać końca.

\- Czuję, że to nie jest kwestia dni, bardziej godzin. Chce ostatni raz rzucić do kosza, usłyszeć dźwięk piłki uderzającej o ziemię, nie odbieraj mi tego.

Aomine uległ kolejny raz. Przez cały tydzień ulegał. Widział, że jego partner nie ma siły się kłócić. Pomógł mu się ubrać. I powoli ruszyli w stronę boiska.

Tam Taiga jakby odzyskał siły. Jakby żył tylko dla tej chwili. Zagrali jeden z bardziej zaciętych meczy. Daiki nie rozumiał skąd w nim tyle siły. Jednak nie dawał mu forów. Nie chciał by Kagami na koniec życia go znienawidził.

Ale to Taiga wygrał. Dał z siebie więcej. Po skończonym pojedynku ledwo mógł złapać oddech.

Aomine w myślach wyrzucał sobie, że się zgodził. W tedy Kagami podniósł wzrok. To szczęście jakie emanowało z jego oczu było hipnotyzujące.

\- Dziękuje ci. Jestem taki szczęśliwy... - Jego głos się załamał. Daiki w ostatniej chwili uchronił swojego partnera przed bliskim spotkaniem z podłożem.

Zamówił taksówkę i wrócili do domu. Umył go i położył do łóżka. Taiga cały czas oddychał, ale jego oddech stawał się coraz płytszy.

\- Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie Ahomine. - Jego głos był ledwie słyszalny.

\- Ja cię kocham bardziej Bakagami. - Daiki mocno objął Kagamiego. Ten oparł na jego piersi głowę i zamknął oczy. Zasnął i już więcej się nie obudził.

Aomine w jakiś dziwny sposób był spokojny. Zadzwonił na pogotowie i policję. Ci szybko uwinęli się ze wszystkim.

* * *

Na pogrzebie Daiki trzymał się dzielnie. Ani razu nie zapłakał. W sumie od dnia śmierci Taigi nie uronił ani jednej łzy.

W uroczystości wzięło udział mnóstwo osób. Przyjaciele, znajomi, osoby związane ze sportem i tłumy fanów. Nie zabrakło też dziennikarzy. Daiki nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. Nie zareagował na żadne gesty pocieszenia. Cały czas wpatrywał się w jeden punkt.

* * *

Wrócił do mieszkania i opadł na sofę. Jego wzrok padł na zdjęcie gdzie stali objęci i się uśmiechali. Dopiero w tedy do niego dotarło, że Taigi już nie ma i więcej zdjęć nie będzie. Wszystkie emocje się z niego wylały. Nie potrafił powstrzymać łez. Śmierć Taigi była końce jego szczęścia.

* * *

\- Czy to normalne, że nie okazałem uczuć w tamtych chwilach.

\- Byłeś w szoku. I tyle. Dość często się to zdarza nie jesteś jedyny.

\- Jestem już stary. Minęło tyle lat, a dalej nie mogę tego wszystkiego zapomnieć.

\- Mogę ci zadać pytanie?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Czy tą broszkę w kształcie róży...

\- Tak odeszła z nim. Dlatego wierzę, że On jest szczęśliwy. I potrafię dalej żyć, choć nie potrafię zapomnieć.

\- Pomogłeś Satsuki?

\- Cały czas pomagam. Te jej dwa diabły zawsze odciągają mnie od ponurych myśli. Wiesz można powiedzieć, że tworzymy tak jakby rodzinę. Choć miedzy mną, a nią jest tylko miłość jaką człowiek czuje do rodzeństwa.

\- To zrozumiałe. Twoje serce kocha tylko jedną osobę. Ale musisz cieszyć się życiem. Bo wiesz ludzie są _Łatwopalni._

_A my tak łatwopalni_   
_Biegniemy w ogień,_   
_By mocniej żyć_   
_A my tak łatwopalni_   
_Tak śmiesznie mali_   
_Dosłowni zbyt_


End file.
